It's time to decide
by EllaShadow
Summary: Un mois tout juste après la fin de la guerre, Harry, Ron et Hermione se retrouve dans la cuisine du Terrier pour discuter.. d'une lettre assez étonnante qu'ils viennent de recevoir. - First fic people! Alors dites moi ce que vous en pensez, merci!


_Hi everybody. Ok, je suis nouvelle sur ce site, et je m'y suis inscrite car j'aime particulièrement lire des fanfic sur le couple Hermione/Ron, dans Hp, en anglais de préférence. Mais, j'ai décidé de m'y mettre aussi (Attention les dégâts!) Et je dois avouer que je ne suis pas douée en ce qui concerne écrire des histoires.. Mais! On verra bien si ce 'brouillon' peut plaire à quelqu'un. Ce n'est qu'une 'OS' comme je crois que ca s'apelle (histoire courte? Oui, je suis vraiment novice ici, pardonnez moi..) Mais je voulais la publier. C'est un petit moment entre Ron, Harry& Hermione, à la cuisine du Terrier, un mois après la fin de la guerre. Bon, dites moi ce que vous en pensez! Critiques constructives si possible, j'aimerai pouvoir m'améliorer..  
_

It's time to decide -

Un mois était passé. Depuis la fin de la guerre, la fin de Voldemort, la fin de ce terrible gouvernement mis en place. La fin de tout. Et était sur le point de commencer un nouveau départ. Pour tout le monde. Les victimes de cette guerre, comme les rescapés, ou encore ceux qui en garderont des séquelles à vie.

Ce matin, Ron, Harry et Hermione étaient descendus plus tôt que tout les autres dans la petite cuisine du Terrier. Car ils avaient reçut un courrier pour le moins étrange. Une lettre. Celle de Poudlard, qui vous réinvite chaque année jusqu'à la fin de votre septième année à vous réinscrire. Or, le château qui avait été en partie détruit il y à de cela un mois, venait de rouvrir. Et aucun d'entre eux ne savaient que faire, tant ils étaient bouleversés par tout ce qui s'est passé la bas. Fallait t-il y retourner, comme si de rien n'était et terminer sa dernière année pour avoir un futur envisageable? Ou pouvaient-ils dire non, rien que pour toutes les épreuves qu'ils avaient du endurer ces derniers mois? Aucun n'étaient sur de rien, même Hermione, qui pourtant, aurait du être la première à s'exclamer qu'il fallait y retourner, ce qu'elle ne fit pas, et ce qui étonna Harry.

Ils étaient tout trois assit autour de la petite table de la cuisine, et le silence régnait un peu trop au goût de Harry ce matin. Mais ce fut Ron qui prit la parole :

-"Tu vas y retourner, toi?"

Cette question n'était pas destinée à Harry pour le moment, et ce dernier le savait très bien.

-"Je.. Je ne sais pas.. Tu .. Enfin je pense, peut être que oui."

Cela faisait des semaines qu'Hermione ne se comportait plus comme la Hermione qu'Harry avait toujours connu. Elle paraissait moins sure d'elle, plus hésitante, et surtout plus fragile. On aurait pu penser que cette bataille aurait solidifiée son caractère, l'aurait endurcie, mais ca n'a duré qu'un temps. Elle était, bien sur, toujours aussi forte moralement et avait sa répartie habituelle, mais elle semblait quelque peu changé, ce qui ne plaisait guère à Harry, qui avait la lancinante impression que tout était de sa faute.

-"J'aurai du m'en douter." -Lança Ron, sans aucune arrière pensée, juste pour dire quelque chose plutôt.

Hermione leva des yeux légèrement brillants, en le fixant seulement quelques secondes, avant de baisser à nouveau la tête sur ses mains qu'elles tenaient l'une l'autre entrelacées sur la table.

Un silence gênant retomba. Harry se demandait pourquoi Ron ne lui posait pas la question à lui, mais se dit que ce n'était peut être pas le moment pour le demander.

Puis, après quelques secondes, ou plutôt des minutes, on ne savait plus, Ron s'exclama :

-"Je viens aussi, dans ce cas."

-"Oh, Ron .. Tu es sur?"

Ils relevèrent la tête au même moment et leur regard se croisèrent. Ron paraissait déterminé, mais avait l'air d'avoir besoin de s'exprimer aussi. Hermione, elle, avait l'air à la fois interrogative, soucieuse, compatissante et attendrie.

-"Oui. Parce que j'ai perdu Fred, et que je ne lui ait jamais dit à quel point je tenais à lui, malgré toutes ses blagues stupides. Et parce que j'en ai marre, de ne jamais m'exprimer, dire ce que je ressent. J'ai perdu Fred sans qu'il sache que son frère l'aimait, alors je ne veux pas te perdre toi, à présent."

Le regard d'Hermione eut soudain un sursaut. Comme si elle ne s'y attendait pas, elle resta bouche-bée. Il est vrai qu'entendre Ron parler sentiment est quelque chose de peu commun, mais l'entendre s'exprimer la dessus, à propos d'Hermione, et qui plus est devant Harry, était encore plus rare, voir inimaginable.

Ça n'eut pas l'air de choquer Harry plus que ça, qui visiblement, avait compris bien plus vite qu'Hermione le changement d'humeur de son meilleur ami. Il y avait eut un changement qui liait ces deux la, aussi. Harry le savait très bien. Parce qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'entendre Ginny dire que son frère et Hermione s'étaient embrassés, pour savoir que ca c'était produit.

Depuis le retour du château il y a un mois, ces deux la ne cessaient d'être en contact, physiquement. Il n'y avait pas un moment sans lequel il se prenaient la main, se serraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ou posaient la main sur le bras de l'autre. Ou encore, le fameux geste de Ron, qui était de caresser avec son pouce droit, la joue d'Hermione. Ce geste devenait récurrent, et semblait aussi normal que possible pour Ron et Hermione, bien que ces deux derniers ne se rendent pas compte qu'à chaque fois, tout le monde les regardaient avec un mélange d'étonnement et de satisfaction. Car même si ils étaient ensemble comme le croyait Harry, ils n'en avaient pas fait par à tout le monde. Peut être à cause de la mort de Fred, qui avait assombri le moral de toute la famille. Mais malgré cela, Harry savait que chacun des Weasley dans cette maison s'en était rendu compte, et étaient heureux que ces deux la se soit enfin trouvés.

Hermione délia alors quelque peu ses mains sous l'effet de la surprise, et celles de Ron vinrent s'y mêlées. Ils se regardaient, Ron continuant de jouer avec les mains d'Hermione. Et soudain, Ron se tourna vers Harry ;

-"Mon vieux.. Je sais qu'avec tout ce qui s'est passé, tu est surement celui de nous tous qui a le plus le droit de ne pas y retourner, de prendre des vacances mais.. Enfin, c'est toi qui décide, je voulais juste te dire que Ginny y retourne elle. Je voulais te le dire juste au cas ou. Tu pense prendre une décision?"

Harry savait que sa question allait bien plus loin que le simple fait de retourner à Poudlard. En sixième année, il avait déjà rompu avec Ginny pour la protéger, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient à nouveau ensemble, Ron n'entendait pas les choses de façon à ce que Harry abandonne sa petite sœur un fois de plus. Ce qu'Harry ne voulait pas, bien sur. Mais si il devait prendre la décision de retourner à Poudlard ou pas, c'était surtout à Ron et à Hermione qu'il pensait. Bien sur, ces deux la étaient ensemble maintenant, et Harry pensa qu'il serait peut être de trop à l'avenir, mais.. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés tout les trois, après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécus ensemble, Harry su qu'il ne voulait pas et ne pouvait pas les abandonner. Ils avaient été la pour lui jusqu'au bout, l'avaient aidé dans les moments les plus durs, et surtout, ils étaient les meilleurs amis qu'il puisse rêver d'avoir. Et il pensait aussi à Ginny. C'est donc le plus naturellement du monde qu'il leur répondit :

-"Bien sur. Je viens avec vous." Il marqua une légère pause avant d'ajouter:" On reste ensemble pas vrai? Jusqu'à la fin."


End file.
